For years, homeowners have had to deal with the annual chore of cleaning their gutters. They can either perform this task themselves or be forced to pay the expense of hiring outside help. Another option is to use one of the unsightly and flimsy mesh guards that are currently on the market. There is a need for a sturdy, easy to install, easy to remove, aesthetic and inconspicuous leaf guard cover for gutters. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved leaf guard for gutters.